Magical Destiny
by LegendaryWhiteBoy
Summary: Okay This is my second attempt at a fanfic this is a crossover between Smash bros and magical doremi so please review and flame if you must also pairings sorry summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

"No get away!" A boy shouted as he ran.

"You can't escape it's your destiny" A voice behind the boy said.

"Never!"

"Well then die my—"

"Shut Up! Blue sphere!" The boy turned around and shot a blue ball from his hand the size of a basketball at the dark figure. It seems too had hit the dark figure making it disappear. "Whew" the boy sighed in relief as his collapse to his knees, but the dark figure reappeared behind him and grabs him with two large hands to make the scream.

"You follow your destiny or die my son"

"NOOOOOO!" the boy screamed, but something started shaking him.

"Leon wake up. Wake up Leon. LEON WAKE UP!"

The boy shot up" NO! Huh" he looked around to see three boys with their hands on their ears and a boy close to him with his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You had that nightmare again," The boy close to him said.

"Yeah for the fourth time this week" the redhead boy said.

"Sorry I disturbed you" the boy said putting his head down in shame.

"It's not that you disturb us, is just that you startled us," the blue-headed (Cobalt if you will) said with a smile.

"He disturb me" the redhead said with a angry look which made Leon more ashamed of what he did.

"What were you doing that was so important?"

"Uh uh" the redhead try to think up something but couldn't "screw you Marth"

"My point exactly Roy you weren't doing nothing, you just wanted to make a big deal out of nothing" Marth said in triumph of him and Roy's mini argument.

"My point exactly" Roy mimics Marth in a girlish voice

"Uh Link why are they always arguing" The brunette boy said

"Because they love each other" The blonde with pointy ears said

"We do not!" Marth and Roy in unison

"Not like that" Link laughed "Or do you"

"NO!" They yell

"Uh Leon why do you keep having these dreams?" Pit asked

"Because something I should had done has come back to bite me in the ass"

"Huh" Pit asked confuse

"Yeah what are talking about?" Link asked confused also

"Nothing" Leon tried to lie but was doing a bad job at it.

"Come on tell us" Marth asked

"You guys it's nothing I can't handle"

"Well whatever it is you can tell us" Link confirm with a hand on Leon's shoulder and a smile

"You guys are so gay" Roy said then left out Leon's room

"Uh" Link quickly took his hand off Leon's shoulder" You know I'm not---"

"I know Link" Leon said with a smile

"LINK!" A voice comes to Link's head

"Ow. Zelda you got to give me some kind of warning when got do that" Link complain with his hands on his head

"Sorry but we have a huge problem"

"Yeah what's that"

"Somehow Ganondorf has escape captivity"

"How is that possible I thought he was locked away forever in the deepest of dungeons"

"Yes I know but a force of some kind somehow broke him free"

"A force" Link asked confuse much to the confusion of Leon, Marth and Pit

"Yes a force a very wicked one at that. Please I need you help before Ganondorf gets far" With that her voice was gone

"What was that all about Link" Marth ask

"Ganondorf somehow escape"

"How" Pit asked

"Zelda didn't say much she only said that it was a very wicked force" Link said with a hand on chin thinking" Why would someone want to break that bastard out it doesn't make sense"

"Maybe to cause havoc"

"No! There's bigger then that"

"Well do Miss Zelda need us" Pit ask concerned

"Oh yeah I forgot come on" Link ran out the room and Marth follow

"Pit go ahead I need to get dress" Link ran confirm being only in a tank top and boxers

"Okay" Pit ran out

Leon sits there thinking about the nightmare "Yeah nothing I can't handle"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with white hair, white eyes, and a white goatee with a long blue robe and brown scandals and a long golden staff with a red eye in the middle of the main part, was watching the scene unfold trough a blue ball laughing. "Those fools think they can stop me and my son being the most foolish thinks he can stop his destiny I will crush them" Crushing the ball.

"Master"

"Hm" The man turned around to see another man come out the shadows wearing a long white cloak with a hood covering his face "Yes Kaman"

"Master I broke out the one called Ganondorf"

"Yes I know. Good job. Now make sure he gets here in one piece"

"Yes Master" Kaman disappear back into the shadows

"Ganondorf will be a nice edition to my plan and my 5 element soldiers will ensure me my victory Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha"

Well That's Chapter 1 Now read Chapter 2 and please review

Fallenangel20xx: OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay as promise Chapter 2 by the Legendary White Boy LWB for short**

"Mom I going to school" A redheaded girl said "Come on Caitlyn"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming don't get your panties all in a twist" says another younger red haired girl, coming down the stairs much to the dismay of the older one. "Bye mom"

"Bye girls" a woman screams from the form the kitchen as the two girls left and were walking down the street going to school

"Dorie are you happy about the first day of school" Caitlyn said

"Well kind of" Dorie said it was the first day of school and Dorie was entering 10th grade of high school and was little bit more developed. (If you know what I mean) and her sister was also entering high school sense she jump the 7th grade to 8th in grammar school so she was one year behind Dorie grade wise (I don't know how older Dorie is Caitlyn so I guess Caitlyn isa little OC)

"Kind of" Caitlyn said as if Dorie made a horrible mistake "High School will be a blast" Caitlyn said back in her happy voice

"My poor poor little sister" Dorie said as she patted Caitlyn on the top on the head "You think High School is fun"

"It is" Caitlyn counter

"Yeah that's what I thought" Dorie said sadly

"They continue to talk until Mirabelle and Reanne caught up

"Hey Girls" Mirabelle said in her country voice she had also develop a bit more than Dorie

"What's up" Dorie said as Caitlyn was still thinking about what Dorie said

"Uh Dorie what's wrong with your sister" Reanne asked pointing to Caitlyn

"Oh nothing"

The girls continue to walk talking about school except for Reanne who was thinking about something else as she looked a her friends

_"Look at them their bodies are growing and look at me"_ Reanne thought to herself looking down at her body. She was the only one of the three who haven't started developing yet even Caitlyn was grownig

"Hello earth to Reanne" Mirabelle said snapping her fingers in Reanne face

Snapping in reality "Huh oh I'm sorry what you say"

"I said we're here gosh"

She didn't know but she was in front of the school "Oh"

"Come on" Caitlyn eagerly said as she ran in the school

Mirabelle also went in

Reanne was about to go in but Dorie grabbed her arm "Huh" Reanne said confused

"Reanne what were you thinking about?" Dorie ask

"Nothing just school" Reanne lied

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors, now me I don't know about"

Reanne giggle "Don't worry Dorie I'm sure you'll pass with at least a C average"

"Yeah I hope so. Come on" The girls both walked in to see Mirabelle waiting as she tap her foot

"Well about time"

"Sorry Mirabelle school talk" Dorie said with a smile "Right Reanne"

"Uh yeah right"

The girls went to the office to get their scheludes

"My first class is- aw man Geometry" Dorie frowned

"Hey my too" Reanne said excited "What's your second"

"History"

"Mine too"

"My third is Biology"

"Me too"

"Wow what a conquesdence" Dorie said with a smile

"Good for you two I'm going to the bathroom" Mirabelle walked off

"You ready Reanne"

"Yeah come on"

They enter their first class

"Aw man not him it's too damn early" Dorie said with her hand on her face.

"Huh" Reanne looked around

"Hey Dorie did I tell you that you have big bre-"

"Cramp it Todd"

"You're so hot" Todd contiuned but Dorie gave him the finger "Well Dorie I'll be glad to fuck when over my house"

"Damn you Todd" Dorie said gettingready to punch him

"Todd if you don't leave her alone I'm going to break you in half you fucking prevent" Mirabelle said as she came in which made Dorie stop

"Yes Ms.Haywood" Todd flinch

Mirabelle sat down next to Dorie and Reanne was about to sit down

"Thanks Mirabelle" Dorie whisper to Mirabelle

"You're Wel--" Mirabelle was cut off when

"Hey Reanne when are you going to grow" Todd tease as the older kids laughed

Reanne eyes started to tear up

"Todd one more word and I'm going to stick my foot so far up your ass, you're going to be tasting foot-nail polish for a month" Mirabelle shouted lifting her leg up

"Okay I'll shut up"

Mirabelle sat back down

Todd's friend looked at Mirabelle and whisper to Todd "Man I'll fuck the shit out of Mirabelle" Todd just nodded in agreement

"What was that" Mirabelle swing her head around

"Nothing" They both said

The first day of school went by quickly and the girls were walking back home

"See Dorie school was fun like I said" Caitlyn said

"Yeah whatever, my god the first day of school and all this homework"

"Yeah that's a bunch of B.S" Mirabelle said

"Not enough for me"

"Yeah because your insane Reanne"

"Huh" Reanne looked shock

"It was a joke" Dorie said laughing "You know I always do that

"Yeah I know Dorie I just was caught off graud I guess"

"Bye guys" Caitlynsaid as her and Dorie turned the corner leaving Mirabelle and Reanne they contuine to walked

"Oh yeah uh thanks Mirabelle"

"For what"

"For taking up for me when Todd--"

Cutting her off "Say no more. Todd is just an ass"

"Yeah I know, but he is right though"

Stopping in her tracks "Huh what the hell are you talking about" Mirabelle asked shock

"About me developing"

"My God" They started back walking "Don't worry about that. I mean it's not all great when I got this knockers" Pushing her breast up "Boys been at me since I don't know when" Dropping them

"Yeah your right"

Walking up to Reanne's house "Well this is your stop"

"Okay uh bye" Going up her stairs

"Oh yeah Reanne don't worry you just have not yet blossomed" Mirabelle winked and walked off.

_"Not yet blossomed" _Reanne thought to herself as she walked into the house

**Okay I know I'm somewhat bogus but I thought it was funny please review my readers if there are any.**

**Oh yeah my friend fallenangel20xx was just kiddling last chapter hehehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I'm still Updating that means one thing I'm getting reviews Yeah! So Read Chapter 3 and enjoy**

"Are we there yet" Roy asked

"No"

"Are we there yet"

"Roy for the sixthteen time NO!" Link said growing angry as he was reading a map to Hyrule as he, Marth, Leon, Roy and Pit was walking to Hyrule well Pit was flying

"But we been walking for 26 hours. I don't even know why were not tire except you Pit you have wings"

"Yup" Pit nodded while he was now hovering over Link reading the map also

"Well it's a long walk from Altea to Hyrule" Link said looking back at Marth "We should be lucky Marth let us stay in the Altea Castle after we got kick out the Smash Mansion"

Shocking his head "Yeah it was your fault in the first place" Roy said with a light chuckle

"It was not"

"Yes it was because ah I remember it like was yesturday" Roy said up to the sky as he was thinking back

FLASHBACK

"Hot potato Pit" Roy said as he chuck one of Link bombs at Pit

"Huh ahh" Pit was startled back caught it "Roy what the--"

Cutting him off "Throw it to Leon and say hot potato" Roy instructed

"Okay" Pit did as what Roy said "Hot potato Leon"

Reading one of Link's books Leon didn't even lift his head up he only smack the bomb towards Marth direction

"You even say hot potato Leon" Roy said upset

"Oh sorry hot potato" Leon said still reading the book with interest

Catching the bomb "Are you sure Link want us playing with his bombs" Marth asked

"Who cares. what's he going to do shoot us with his arrows please"

Hunching his shoulders and throwing the bomb at Roy "Hot potato" This contuine for about a couple of minutes until Link came in looking at what was going on, even Leon put the book down to get in the game. Roy was the first to notice him.

"Oh hey Link" Roy said with the bomb in hand as Pit and Marth started whistling and Leon went back to reading the book

"Why the hell are you guys in my room. as a matter of fact how you guys get in my room in the first place and why the hell are you playing with my bombs" Looking at Leon read his book he looked closely and to his shock "LEON! WHY ARE YOU READING MY DAIRY!" Link shouted

Dropping the book "Oh sorry I thought it was story"

"You have a dairy you are sooooo gay" Roy said

"Shut Up"

"We were in your room waiting for you, we got in because your door was unlocked, and as for playing with the bomb" Marth, Leon, and Pit pointed at Roy who had his back turned from Link.

"Roooooy!" Link screamed

"Hey Link hot potato" Roy swung around throwingthe bomb at Link who caught it

"Ro--" He was cut off by a sizzling sound "Huh" He looked down to see the stim of the of the bomb burning down which made him shriek. He juggle it around trying to throw but **BOOM!**

The others laughed to see a smoking Link especially Roy who was on the floor rolling around but the others stop as Roy kept laughing unaware of Link steaming face that was boiling red.

"ROY! your dead"

"Aw come on Link where's your sense of humor"

"Right here" Link said reaching for his bow and one arrow

"Catch me if you can elf boy" with that Roy ran out Link's room laughing

"Are you sure you need one arrow" Marth ask

"I only need one shot" Link insure and went after Roy. He chase down the halls, down the stairs and even outside but it ended in the main room where Link had a clear shot at Roy's butt "Gotcha" He shot the arrow and soon as the arrow was about to hit Roy tripped and the arrow flew over him and...

"OUCH!"

Roy looked up "Uh oh"

"Oh crap" Link muttered

The others ran down to see and arrow right in the backside of Master Hand(you guess where that is)

"Master Hand I'm so--"

"Silence. Ge-Get- GET OUT ALL OF YOU!"

"But we didn't do nothing" Marth, Leon, and Pit said in unison

"I don't care. Get out. Get out. GET OUT!"

END FLASHBACK

The boys laughed at what happen fours months ago. all of them except Leon who was in deep thought.

"Leon" Marth said as he wave his hand in front of Leon's face

"Huh what" Leon snapped out of thought

"You haven't talked for the past 4 hours"

"Are you still thinkig about them nightmares" Pit asked

"Uh no not at all I was just thinking about uh" He was trying to think up something as he looked at the four confuse faces before him, but something else caught his eye it was a tall and build man "Who's that" Leon said changing the subject and pointing at the man

Link turned around first "Huh. Ganondorf" He said with a angry tone

The others saw him also

"What do we do" Pit asked

"We kick his ass and drag him back to Hyrule" Roy answer

"Agreed" Link said pulling out his trusted Master Sword

The others pull out their weapons also Roy his Sword of Seals, Marth his Falchion, Pit his Sacred Bow of Palutena, and Leon his sword called the Destiny Sword which had wierd designs on it. Leon also had on his Golden Armor with a blue long sleeved shirt, a cape with gold on the outside and blue on the inside and blue tights and he also had brown hair, tan skin, and gray eyes(sorry people but I had to describe him for you can have a visual since he is a OC character or you can or you can use your imagination to create for you confront it doesn't matter to me)

"Okay you two" Link pointed to Marth and Pit "Hide and stay here just in case Ganondorf get past me, Roy, and Leon" Marth and Pit nodded "Good. come on you two" Link, Roy, and Leon ran off.

"Where the hell am I" Ganondorf curse as he looked around in the wierd looking forest

"Ganondorf" Link grumble

Looking around "Huh who's there" Looking the boys direction growing a grin "It's only you Link "Wait how you guys get here"

"How did you break out of the dungeon asshoe" Link demanded

"None of your damn buiness!" Ganondorf shouted not really sure how he got out himself

"Tell me" Pointing his sword at Ganondorf "or feel my wrath"

"Oooo scary" Ganondorf said sarcastically then started to laugh "In what army you and your boy scouts behind you geeze I hope not" Looking at Leon "Hm and you have a new member as well this to sweet" Laughing hysterically

"BOY SCOUTS! I'll show you" Roy shouted in anger trying to attack but Leon was containing him

"That's it I warn you now feel my wrath" Link charged at Ganondorf and vertical slash but Ganondorf side stepped and gave Link a warlock punch(I know it's off SSBM) making him fly into Roy and Leon who caught him

"Link do you--"

"NO!" Link said then charging back at Ganondorf and tried to do his spin attack but miss again and Ganondorf captialize by slashing Link with his Clevar sword. Making Link yell in pain.

"Okay I had enough of this" Roy said charging at Ganondorf

"But Link said he had this covered" Leon protested but was in vain as he saw Roy already in doing multiple slashes at Ganondorf but was missing every slash

_"How did he get so fast" _Roy thought in frustration "Say still you bastard"

"Fine" Ganondorf stopped dodging and grab Roy's sword "Gotch-- huh" He saw Roy and his sword glowing and it was getting hot, he knew what was coming "Oh sh--"

"AHHHH!" Roy yell doing his flare blaze attack getting a direct hit making Ganondorf fly through a tree. Roy fell to his knees exshauted "Whew he's done"

"Whoa" Was all Leon could say after seeing Roy's impressive attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganondorf was getting up when heard a voice "Run to the middle of the forest"

"Who's there"

"A friend"

"I have no friends"

"You fool just do what I say"

"Fine uh what about the boy scouts"

"Don't worry I'll handle them" The voice laughed

"Okay"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon was helping up Link "You okay Link"

"Ye-Yeah I think so" Touching his wound which made him wince

"Guys he's back" Roy said getting up sword in hand

They saw Ganondorf came out running and had looked of determination on his face Roy ws the first to attack with his Dancing sword attack. the slashes looked as if they were to hit but the wind was making the slashes go other directions "What the hell stupid wind" Roy said in pain and anger

"Ha take this flame boy" Giving Roy a dark dive causing him to fly towards Link

"Roy!" Leon shouted as Link was helping Roy up. He turned to doing a warlock punch, but he dodge it in time "Blue Sphere" The sphere was blow off balance by a strong gust of wind "What the hell"

"Die! Ganondorf shouted doing another Warlock Punch only to get dodge again the he tried slashing with his clevar but Leon was dodging every slash "You're getting annoying new kid

"Don't try to fight you fool" The voice said in Ganondorf's head

Leon try to slash with his sword but Ganondorf dodge and continue to run. Leon jumped up with his sword glowing and was about to slash Ganondorf until a stronger gust of wind blew him toward a huge tree knocking him out cold on impact.

"Leon!"Roy shouted running over to the fallen comrad he looked up to see Link pulling out his blow and arrow "You got this Link"

"I only need one shot" Link said taking aim on Ganondorf's head

"Man where are they" Marth said bored behind a tree

"I don't know I hope they're okay" Pit said worried "Wait who's that"

"Huh" Marth peek from behind the tree to see Ganondorf running their direction "Ganondorf,come on" Him and Pit ran towards Ganondorf

"I'm almost there" Ganondorf said with a smirk not sure what will happen, then he was all of a sudden blew over a couple of inches to see and arrow fly right past his face

"Ahhhhh!"

"Huh" Ganondorf lokked to see Marth fall to the ground with the arrow in his right shoulder. He contune to run

Link and Roy knew who voice they knew who voice that was that cry our in pain as they ran with horror on their Leon in Roy's arms bridal style

"Marth are you okay" Pit said on his knees next to Marth who had a pain expression on his face "It will be okay"

"Coming through"

"Huh" Pit looked up to see Ganondorf do a wizard's foot kicking him right in the face making blood could out knocking him out

Ganondorf stopped in the middle of the forest "What now" He thought. then he saw a portal open "What the hell is that"

"Jump in" The voice said

"Are you crazy. I don't know where that leads to"

"Just do it. It's this or the boys behind you"

Ganondorf turned around to see Roy and Link with the knocked out Leon "You win" Ganpndorf jumped in

Link and saw him jump in and the portal disappear. Link ran to the spot where Ganondorf once was "Damn it" Link cursed to himself in frustration

"MARTH. PIT"

Link turned around to see two of his friends knocked out and one in pain and one with an arrow in his shoulder HIS ARROW. He and Roy was even in pain looking down at his large cut that was bleeding

"Marth brace yourself" Roy said before pulling out Link's arrow which made Marth cried out in pain

_"How could this happen"_ Link thought to himself. He only shot to take down Ganondorf but the shot hit friend instead. He knew they lost this battle and he had a gut feeling that the worst was still to come

**Well that's chapter 3 things are now getting interesting. Where does the portal Ganondorf went in leads to and where does our witchlings fit into all this. these questions will be answered next chapter so you keep reviewing I'll keep updating chapters.**

**LWB**


End file.
